The Wedding
by DreamingMouse
Summary: Just where was Yuna when her guardians landed on Bikanel Island after Sin attacked them back at Macalania. And just how did she end up in Macalania marrying Seymour? Please Read and Review. :Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or settings within this
1. Chapter One: Unsent

Unsent.

_Open your eyes,_ a voice in Yuna's mind whispered, she smiled briefly and shook her head. She didn't want to open her eyes, she wanted to stay where she was – the ground was soft and warm under her. Comfortable like her bed, maybe it _was_ her bed.

"There's somebody over!" A voice in the distance shouted and she heard footsteps running towards her, the soft ground began to tremble under their urgent footsteps. "Is that –"

"Leave her," the second voice was familiar and now the voice in Yuna's head was shouting for her to open her eyes. But she couldn't, it was like they were sewn shut.

"But sir this is the one who –"

"I am aware of that," the voice was closer know, a large hand was on her shoulder shaking her slightly. "Leave us." She heard the footsteps fade away, the voices protesting and obeying grudgingly. "Lady Yuna," the voice was male but it had a slight high pitch to it. The hand continued to shake her but she still couldn't open her eyes, she groaned slightly and tried to move away from the hand but she was paralysed. She felt herself being lifted and something warm and solid rested against the upper part of her right side. Slowly her eyes opened but she was instantly blinded by a bright white light.

"Just rest for now Lady Yuna," the voice commanded her gently. She recognised the male with its high pitch and fear gripped her body – but it couldn't be who she thought it was. He was _dead_. She was far too exhausted to make a sound though, the heat of wherever they were had drained her body of the little energy it had – like it had just evaporated. She gradually fell into a deep fitful sleep.

"My Lord, do you _really_ insist on going through with this? Even after what she has _done_ to you?"

"I do. And I will hear no more about this." There was a long pause and Yuna could hear the muffled sounds of muttering and the shuffling of feet. She let out an involuntary groan as she fought against the sleep that held her prisoner and tried to wake up. "Leave us." Footsteps faded away, but one pair approached her. Just by the way the person walked she knew who it was and fear shot into her stomach. The footsteps weren't slow but not fast either, they were purposeful and authorities. She heard the groan of springs as the mattress sank under the fresh weight.

"Where am I?" She croaked blinking slowly and waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light. She turned her head to the right and saw his blue hair first, the fringe was spiked to the front and he two others on either side of his left curving down around his body. "What are you doing here?" There were so many questions in her head she needed answered but she didn't even know where to begin.

"We're in the Sanubia Desert – I'm here on Guado business…_you_, I have no idea why you are here. A group of Guados found you; I was with them at the time – luckily." Yuna flinched and looked up at the ceiling, she realised she was in a tent similar to the ones in Besaid but this one high walls and a high ceiling and it was richly furbished. She struggled to sit up but Seymour pushed her back down gently, his fingers brushing the side of her face tenderly. "You need to rest. How did you get here?"

"Sin," she whispered, "we were under the temple at…Macalania…" She watched his face at the mention of the temple but his remained expressionless. "My friends – where are they?" She jumped up too quick for Seymour, she felt dizzy and almost fainted but she had to find her friends. "My staff –"

"Lady Yuna please calm down," Seymour said gently towing her back to the bed and sitting her down in it. She noticed this was a makeshift camp bed; Seymour's own double bed lay a few feet away. Even though it was a camp bed it still looked rather elegant. "Your staff is here, your friends I don't know where they are. To be frank I don't care."

"But they're my guardians…I need them, how can I continue my pilgrimage?"

"You can think about that after the wedding." Yuna let out a startled gasp and met his eyes, "you agreed to marry me Lady Yuna – or have you changed your mind?"

"Maester Seymour you're…you're dead, you don't belong here…_why_ are you here?" She asked timidly as one of his large hands encased her own dainty ones.

"What will happen without Sin? What happens to the dead then?"

"You weren't sent?" She gasped horrified, "but _why_? Your own people!"

"I chose not to be sent, not when I had a beautiful bride awaiting me here." Yuna couldn't understand why he wanted to marry her; she was the woman who had killed him after all. "Lady Yuna, have you changed your mind?"

"Of course not," she forced a smile and did the prayer gesture her heart pounding wildly in her stomach. "I would be honoured to marry you Maester Seymour." He smiled and leant closer, she pulled back startled but he simply kissed her cheek and smiled.

"Very well. We should begin the preparations."


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations

Preparations.  


Yuna flinched as a pin jabbed into her side, she didn't let out a gasp of pain – she didn't even look down at the woman who was fitting her dress. She was still in the Sanubia Desert with Seymour. He had, had a group of Guado women come to help with the wedding preparations such as fitting Yuna for a wedding dress. It'd been a week since Seymour had found her and she'd had nothing but stony silence and cruel treatment from the Guado.

_You can't blame them though,_ she thought closing her eyes so she didn't have to look at herself in the mirrors that circled the tent. _You did kill their leader._ She opened her eyes and looked at the dress she wore with eyes full of admiration. It was a beautiful dress; it was off the shoulders and ended halfway down her just below her thighs. The train was the longest it trailed at least ten feet behind her and was rimmed in pearly white feathers that felt silky to the touch. Her hands were clothed in silk gloves and she wore knee length white leather boots.

When the fitting was finished she was escorted by two guards back to the tent she shared with Seymour. She was rarely left alone, the only time she had privacy was when she needed to bathe and other such things – but even then she suspected guards were close by. They stood outside the tent as she stepped into it, seeing Seymour wasn't there she sighed in relief and collapsed onto her bed letting tears she'd been holding back all day trickle down her cheeks.

She missed her friends; she was worried about them – what had happened to them? Had Sin bought them to this desert too? Or had it… she shook her head and pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. They weren't dead, they _couldn't_ be…it'd be her fault if they were. If she hadn't chosen to be a Summoner they wouldn't have had to risk their lives because of her. They wouldn't have killed a Maester…

"You look troubled Lady Yuna," Seymour said gently startling her from her thoughts – she hadn't even realised he'd entered the tent. She jumped to her feet but he sat her back down, "you do not need to greet me with the prayer gesture every time we meet – we are to be married after all."

"Maester…I don't wish to sound ungrateful," she said timidly looking up at him, "the dress – it's wonderful but…I have a pilgrimage to continue." She tried to make her face look as determined as she felt but she was afraid of the man beside her. He had great power – both in authority and in strength.

"You wish to fight Sin once the wedding is over?" Yuna nodded, she wasn't marrying him for love – she didn't love him at all. She didn't even _like_ him. She just wanted a chance to send him, a chance to make Spira happy until Sin was dead. "Very well. The preparations are almost finished…I believe a day or two more and we shall be ready."

He stood up and moved around the room, tidying his possessions up and putting them in their correct places. Yuna lay down and turned her back to him so he wouldn't see the tears. This was for the best. Her marriage would benefit a lot of people – Spira would celebrate…forget Sin. It didn't matter who she loved…or didn't love. This marriage was for the good of Spira.

The final preparations for Yuna's dress were done; she now had a veil that covered her from head to toe, and also covered the long train of her dress. It was a silky see through material that shimmered like water in the light.

The night before they were to leave for Bevelle Yuna lay awake blinking back tears so that she didn't wake Seymour. Slowly she turned her head to look at him, in the darkness she could just make out his outline. He was perfectly still, after a few minutes of waiting to see if he would move Yuna slowly and quietly crept out of her bed. She needed to go for a walk, to be completely alone and the only way she could do that was while everyone was asleep.

She looked at her staff longingly, but Seymour kept it so close to him that he would wake if she tried to attack it. She would just have to pray she did not encounter any monsters while she went for her wander. The sand was cold beneath her feet, while the days were sweltering hot on this island the nights were freezing cold. She shivered in her thin nightgown and crept through the small camp as fast as she could.

The night was perfectly clear, the sky was a deep black dotted with silvery blinking stars and a huge white pearly moon. She thought of her friends and said a quick prayer to Yevon, knowing she was out of earshot from the camp she softly began to sing the Hymn of the Fayth. Her voice was soft and gentle, harmonious and peaceful and she felt calmer as she sang the words to herself.

"You have a beautiful voice," she jumped and spun around to see Seymour close by.

"How did -"

"You were very quiet," he nodded slowly and smiled, "but you must forget – I'm dead. I have no reason to sleep. I can…but I stay awake at night, just in case…" He waved his hand at her and she blushed.

"I wasn't running away…I just needed time on my own," she sighed turning to look back up at the moon. She heard the sand crunch under Seymour's feet as he walked over to her, she looked back over at him. "I know you have guards following me everywhere…what are you going to do when I continue my pilgrimage? I can't have your guards following me and my friends…"

"I only want to make sure you don't get lost."

"Run away more like," Yuna said quietly, "where am I going to go? I have no idea where we are…except the desert. I don't know where my friends are…" She blinked back tears and turned her back to him, she hated not knowing where her friends were – she didn't even know if they were alive.

"You need to sleep, we leave for Bevelle tomorrow and the wedding is the day after." Yuna turned around sharply looking at him shocked, how could they get to Bevelle in a _day_? "We have a teleporting pad a few miles from the camp. They are all over Spira…you never know when you could get lost." He walked over to her and laid a hand on her waist gently pushing her towards the camp. Yuna obeyed the silent command lost in thought, she knew she would be getting married but now it seemed so alien. So unreal…

She didn't sleep that night, she tossed and turned trying to bite back the tears knowing that Seymour would here them.


	3. Chapter 3: The Wedding

The wedding.

Yuna's feet trudged along the velvet red carpet slowly, in beat to the heavy drums that sounded more like a funeral march then a wedding one. She looked over to Seymour and met his eyes, blinking back tears as she saw a smug smile playing on his lips. She kept her eyes closed and looked forwards not opening them until she was sure they were clear and emotionless. She looked over the side of the bridge and saw the crowds below cheering, for them this was a happy occasion – but for her this was worse then death.

"You look radiant," Seymour whispered to her as they joined in the centre of the large bridge standing above the city of Bevelle. Yuna didn't answer though; she looked down at the soft leather white boots that she wore, keeping her eyes on them so her tears were hidden. But Seymour wasn't fooled. "I hope those are tears of joy," he said sarcastically, "tears of your ecstatic happiness that I am not dead – that we will be joined for eternity with both Spira's and Yevon's blessing." Yuna bit back her retort and looked up towards the skies, as if pleading with Yevon. She was met with a shower of Pyreflies and she let out a small gasp.

"What's happened?" She asked in awe never having seen so many Pyreflies before – even when she had performed the sending – or gone to the Farplanes. This was like a torrential downpour of Pyreflies. As if from no where a giant Airship exploded from the skies and flew around them wildly. "Tidus!" Yuna couldn't help exclaiming his name and a smile broke out on her face – they were _alive_! She met Seymour's eyes with a smug smile of her own. He looked angry but only for a split second; he grabbed her arm and pulled her up the stairs towards the altar.

"Come!" He shouted as he grabbed her, she almost tripped over her feet and she dropped her bouquet in the fiasco. Halfway up the stairs the bridge shook and they both turned around to see guards running towards a pair of thick ropes of chains attaching themselves to the structure. Seymour's grip on her arm tightened and he continued to pull her up to the altar, by now the veil she had been wearing had flown away. Like a bird to its freedom, Yuna blinked back fresh tears sensing her freedom had flown away with the veil. By the time her Guardians reached the altar…it would be too late.

Seymour held onto her as her friends fought their way through the clusters of guards, it was Maester Kinoc who finally halted them. Yuna wanted to run forward and throw her arms around Tidus, but Seymour had planted himself in front of her preventing her from running past him.

_What can I do?_ She thought terrified as she watched Maester Kinoc waving his gun around. She met Tidus's eyes and tried to look brave but it was heart-breaking to see everything that was going on.

"_Send him,"_ the voice came from in her mind and she knew it was a Fayth, her hands went behind her back and she felt her staff appear in them. With a determined look she moved around Seymour with the staff outstretched horizontally. He didn't seem too surprised to see what she was about to do, he smiled at her.

"You would play at marriage for a chance to send me?" He asked his voice full of admiration, "your resolve is admirable, all the more fitting to be my lovely wife." Yuna let out a small cry and quickly began to twirl the staff about, a few Pyreflies flew lazily from Seymour's body and he looked at them with interest.

"Stop!" Yuna paused and turned to look at Maester Mika, "Do you not value your friends' lives? Your actions determine their fate. Protect them...or throw them away. The choice is yours." Yuna watched him in horror, she couldn't believe a Maester was refusing to have someone sent – it was her job as a Summoner to send people. She looked over at her friends and saw that the threat was a deadly serious, slowly she let her arms drift to her side and she released the staff. She watched as it bounced down the stairs, cluttering loudly in the deadly silence. It landed in front of Tidus and she looked at him sadly holding back tears.

"You are wise," Seymour said gently pulling her away from the stairs. They stood opposite each other a few feet apart, Maester Mika spread his arms out slightly and they stepped towards each other. Yuna could feel her heart racing wildly in her chest, thudding painfully against her ribcage. Seymour gently placed his long fingered hands on her shoulder and lowered his head down to hers. For a split second they just stared at each other, she felt his hands move up gently towards her cheeks and as he smiled he lowered his lips onto hers kissing her lightly. His hands caressed her cheeks and lightly went back to her shoulder, never leaving her skin as they travelled.

She could hear claps of approval from the guards around them, but the groans and gasps from her friends were hit her the most. She closed her eyes fighting back the tears as Seymour's tongue lightly caressed hers, her fists clenched tightly and she thought about why she was doing this. Finally he ended the kiss and lightly rested his hand on her back; she let her head fall onto his chest. The fabric of his wedding attire was cool and soft and it seemed to soothe her slightly.

"Kill them." The calm was gone, replaced by a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. She let out a cry of horror and lifted her head from his chest looking up at him pleadingly, but he wasn't looking at her. He was staring at Tidus smiling smugly. She looked down and watched as Maester Kinoc shoved his gun against Tidus, her heart pounding she looked around for someway to stop them.

_The ledge,_ she thought noticing the ledge slightly to her left. The attention was no longer on her, she could hearwordsbeingexchanged between Auron and the podgy Maester, something about forbidden weapons and exceptions. She didn't register them though; she was carefully tiptoeing to the edge of the ledge thankful that none of her friends were paying attention to her.

"No!" She cried as Kinoc looked like he was about to shoot Auron, her stomach dropped as she thought it was too late. "Throw down your weapons, _or else_." She took a few steps back, walking very slowly so that she didn't topple over the edge by surprise – she would have to be calm and ready for the fall. If she lost concentration she would die. She bit back a sigh of relief as Seymour waved his arm signalling for the other Maester and their guards to put down their weapons. "Leave now, _please_!" She begged her friends fearing how long it would be before someone took a shot and killed them.

"You're coming with us!" Tidus ran up the stairs towards her but she shook her head and he stopped nearby Seymour. She looked at his eyes and smiled reassuringly, restraining herself from running over to him and throwing herself into his arms.

"Don't worry, go!" She told them.

"This is foolish," Seymour said gently looking at her but she could see the fear in his crystal like eyes. "If you fall you'll die." She didn't take her eyes off him; she raised her arm and dragged it across her lips trying to wipe the taste of his own lips from hers. She saw his eyes lower, as if she had hurt him.

"Don't worry," she told her friends her voice soft and determined, "I can fly. Believe." Without waiting to see their reactions she crossed her arms over her chest holding onto her shoulders lightly. Closing her eyes so she wouldn't see the world fall around her and cause her to panic she took a final step back and plummeted off the building.

The cries of her friends and spectators fell with her, the wind rushed past her slapping her harshly. Carefully she opened her eyes in time to see Seymour and Mika run to the edge and watch her deadly fall. She outstretched her arms calmly.

_Valefor please heed my call,_ she thought summoning the birdlike Aeon. She smiled as he answered and flew past her, outstretching his wings below her ready to break her fall. Slowly the bird descended until they were at one of the temple entrances, she thanked the birdlike creature and he flew off. Sighing she turned and looked at the entrance nervously – was it worth her praying. Auron had said the Fayth choose the Summoner, not Yevon – but she was a traitor surely, would they really help her? _You have to try._ She told herself and stepped into the temple looking around to make sure no one was there.

The Chamber of the Fayth was unusually hot and Yuna could feel herself growing faint, she hadn't been able to eat the previous day or this morning. She was starved and the heat only drained her energy more, still she prayed to the Fayth hoping it would answer her. She could hear footsteps behind her but she didn't dare break her concentration – she wanted to know why Auron and Tidus had followed her in here. Auron would have known it was forbidden – he'd done this before.

She looked up at the Fayth and felt relief flood through her as it joined with her, she felt her eyelids grow heavy and the last of her energy explode from her. She fell down onto the cold stone floor unconscious before she hit the ground.


	4. Chapter 4: Justice?

This is where the story goes far away from the game, sorry guys but I just thought it might end too soon if it stopped here. Sorry!

Justice?

Yuna woke up in a grand room full of elegant and expensive mahogany furniture; she was on a grand four poster bed with large deep blue velvet curtains hanging from the rails above it. The four poles that held the rails up were a polished mahogany and were carved into a bumpy spiral pattern.

She sat up holding onto her pounding head and looked down at her clothes; someone had changed her into her regular travelling clothes. Her wedding dress was now on a mannequin; someone had retrieved the veil and added that too. A door to her right opened and she jumped up reaching for her staff – before she realised she'd dropped it earlier and was now weaponless.

Maester Seymour stepped into the room closing the door behind him, Yuna felt her heart racing and she broke out in a cold sweat. She didn't like the idea of being in a room alone with him now that they were married – especially after everything she'd done to him. He greeted her with the prayer gesture and she returned it, forcing herself not to step back as he swooped over to her and kissed her cheek gently.

"Where are my friends?" She asked with an unwavering voice, she met Seymour's eyes fiercely trying to give the impression she wasn't scared. "If you've hurt them –"

"You'll what? Kill me?" He laughed and cupped her chin gently but held onto it so that she couldn't break free. Yuna blushed a deep crimson colour and looked down at the floor, she felt ashamed of what she'd done – but then she remembered what _he_ had done and she looked back into his eyes.

"I did the right thing. You killed your father…you were going to attack my friends. I have done nothing wrong. So _where_ are my friends?" She repeated fiercely her eyes blazing.

"In jail…we were waiting for you to wake up – we thought you would want to say goodbye before their trial." He let go of her and she took a horrified step back, trial? But what had they done wrong? Gate crashing a wedding wasn't a crime – not serious enough for a trial surely! _We killed a Maester,_ she thought horrified knowing that, that would be the charge they brought against them. _But how can they charge them for that when he is free to walk over Spira? The people will want him sent…_

"You can't," she whispered, "they have no committed no crimes – none you can prove without risking yourself."

"Attempted murder – and a Maester was the target." Yuna felt her legs go weak – she knew what the penalty would be, Seymour held onto her upper arms keeping her upright.

"Please Maester," she begged shaking her head and looking at him pleadingly, "please! You can't let my friends be tried – they'll be killed!" She felt a lump of tears and terror choke her throat and she closed her eyes trying to calm down so she didn't do anything drastic.

"They have committed a serious crime –"

"So have I!" Yuna cried her eyes flying open so she could look at him, "are you going to put me on trial too? Sentence me to death?" Seymour lowered his eyelids and shook his head slowly, "then please…stop this trial. They would have never been there if it wasn't for me – please this is all my fault!"

There was a knock at the door and Seymour turned away from her, Yuna felt her body go numb and she sat down on the edge of the bed not noticing that the tears she had been holding back had finally broken free. She was snapped out off her trance when Seymour laid his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. She looked up to se Maester Mika and Kinoc; she quickly wiped her eyes and jumped to her feet to perform the prayer gesture.

"The trial will begin soon," Mika said turning to face Seymour after both he and Mika had returned the greeting. "Have you told her yet?" Seymour shook his head and Yuna looked up at him frustrated – there was more? How could things get any worse? "Very well. Tell her now then come straight to the trial room – we will start when you get there." Without a word to Yuna both Maesters left the room and she turned back to Seymour.

"Please…I'll do anything," she whispered pleadingly interrupting him – what he had to say could wait. She looked at him desperately; he seemed to think over what she said.

"Will you give up your pilgrimage?"

"I…I can't," she whispered, "I have to defeat Sin…"

"It's the only way I will let your friends survive – this one thing." Yuna sat back down on the bed stunned shaking her head weakly. Could she really turn her back on her duty? But was her pilgrimage worth the lives of her friends? She wasn't the only Summoner…there would be more chances to defeat Sin…wouldn't there? "If you don't agree then you all have a certain death…you may be able to accept your own, but can you continue with their deaths on your hands?"

"No…" She whispered shaking her head, "but Sin –"

"There are other Summoners." She thought about what she would be doing, she couldn't live with the lives of her friends on her conscience. But then again if Sin attacked…it would be her fault for not stopping it – wouldn't it? "This is the only way Lady Yuna. So will you give up your pilgrimage to save your friends?"

"Yes…" She nodded slowly and closed her eyes taking a deep breath so that she wouldn't start crying again. She stood up to leave and paused looking over at him, "what did Maester Mika mean – 'have you told her yet?' told me what?" Seymour gently sat her back down but this time sat next to her, he was holding onto her hands and she restrained herself from yanking them out off his grip.

"The people of Spira think you are dead," she let out a gasp and looked at him horrified, "they think the fall killed you. It was all a tragic accident."

"But that would mean –"

"You couldn't have continued your pilgrimage. Not without other Summoners trying to send you – or people thinking you were fiend. It would have caused too much chaos around Spira if they thought you were dead but unsent. As your husband I sent you."

"And you're still going to help my friends? Why?" Yuna couldn't help feeling grateful – he could have just let her friends be sentenced to death. But he was going to help them.

"You will have to be at my side all the time – where I go you must come with me. And when I am outside you will have to remain inside so that no one sees you. I want you to be as happy as you could possibly be with that sort of life…I know that if your friends were to die then you would never be happy." He stood up and walked towards the door Yuna followed him silently.

Yuna stood next to Seymour on a platform to the right of Maester Mika and Maester Kelk Ronso. Seymour had his hand on her waist lightly and she timidly looked up at her friends who stood on a raised platform opposite the two Maesters. Tidus was looking fiercely at Seymour, he was being held back by Auron, his expression unclear sincethe lower half of his face was hidden by his coat and his eyes hidden by the dark glasses he constantly wore.When Tidus turned to look at Yuna though she felt a tear trickle down her cheek from the look of his pained expression. She wanted to cry out – to tell them she was sorry but she had lost the power of her voice. Her throat was paper dry; the atmosphere was so tense it was as if it weighed down on the Summoner and her guardians. Maester Mika read out their charges and Yuna felt her stomach drop with every word.

"Why aren't you stopping them?" She pleaded Seymour quietly so that only he could hear her. He didn't answer and gripped the banister in front of them tightly, her knuckles turned a pure white and she bit back a desperate cry. "No!" She cried as they were about to be sentenced, "Maester Mika, Maester Kelk _please_," she begged, "my friends are innocent. We would not have harmed Maester Seymour if he had not moved to attack us first. He is the real traitor – he murdered his father Jyscal – with his own hands!" The Ronso Maester turned to face the half-Guado outraged.

"What is this?" He bellowed and Yuna flinched slightly.

"Hadn't you heard?" Seymour asked turning to him casually, the hand on Yuna's waist stayed still as if he had been expecting this. She ignored it and tried to continue reasoning with the two Maesters judging her friends.

"Not only that…Maester Seymour is already dead!"

"It is the Summoner's sacred duty to send the souls of the departed to the Farplane!" Lulu's voice from the platform and Yuna turned to look at her gratefully. "Yuna was only doing her job as a Summoner!" Lulu nodded at her slowly and turned back to face the two Maesters.

"Grand Maester Mika please – send Seymour now!" Yuna begged stepping away from Seymour and closer to the platform on which Mika stood. She expected Seymour to stop her, to try and silence her – but he didn't. That made her feel slightly uneasy, why wasn't he doing anything?

"Send the unsent?" Yuna opened her mouth to speak but she'd lost her voice again so she nodded instead. He gave a small laugh as a few Pyreflies fled from his body, Yuna fell backwards thankful for Seymour standing behind her as he caught her to prevent her falling. She felt dizzy and Seymour helped her to sit down so that she could stop everything moving so rapidly. A quick glance over at her friends told them they were just as shocked, Wakka had gone a deadly pale colour under his tan. Tidus looked just as shocked but his eyes glinted furiously, Lulu and Khimari looked calm but their stances had shifted as if they were preparing for a battle. And Auron…well Auron didn't look shocked at all – as if all this corruption in Yevon wasn't anything new to him. "Seymour please keep the Lady Summoner quiet," Mika hissed and Yuna turned back to look at him. "It is time to pass sentencing and I do not want anymore interruptions."

"Stay calm," Seymour whispered in her ear as he covered her mouth smothering her cry of outrage. She almost fainted when her friends' sentences were passed and they were dragged off to Via Purifico. The two Grand Maesters turned towards each other and walked out of the trial room together – only to be stopped at the entrance by Maester Kinoc.

"You said you would help them!" Yuna whispered desperately when Seymour's hand detached itself from her mouth. "You just let them go – they'll die in there!" She cried but Seymour grabbed her shoulders and pulled her father away from the platform with the other three Maesters.

"Calm down I will help them – I give you my word as a Maester."

"Your word means nothing to me!" Yuna hissed as tears trickled down her cheeks. Seymour sighed and shook his head turning to look up at Maester Mika beckoned him over. Yuna followed him silently knowing that from now on she was to stay at his side.

_Wait,_ she told herself, _he didn't keep his end of the deal – so what if people think I'm dead? I can keep out off their way; the Calm Lands would be easy enough to avoid people._ Seymour must have been reading her mind though as his hand circled her waist and he drew her close to him so she couldn't escape.

The Maesters greeted Seymour with the prayer gesture but Yuna refused to do it. She walked away from them over to the edge where Mika and Kelk had stood throughout the trial. She sat down and rested her head on her knees crying quietly listening as the Maesters spoke to each other.

"I still think we should have tried her," Kinoc said quietly although a soft breeze from somewhere was carrying their voices over to Yuna.

"She can do no more harm then them – Spira thinks she is dead." Seymour snapped, "but…her friends…I think we should put guards down at the exits. You never know – they managed to flee the Al Bhed Home…I think there is very little to stop them except actual…" He made a noise and Yuna's head snapped up.

"Yes," Mika nodded, "I suppose you are right…"

"Please Grand Maester," Seymour said politely bowing, "it would be an honour if you let me perform the act – a form of revenge if you will. For what the party have done to me."

"And what of your wife?"

"I think she should come…she'll want them sent and she won't believe us if we tell her they're dead." Seymour shrugged and Yuna jumped to her feet looking at him horrified but neither of the men turned to pay her any attention.

"I will come with you," Maester Kinoc sighed looking stonily at Seymour.

"Do you not trust me?"

"Would you trust a man who killed his own father and then said he would kill his wife's friends in front of her?"

"Very well then," Seymour nodded and turned to Yuna, "Lady Yuna, come." He said holding out his hand. Yuna shook her head and stepped back feeling the banister bump into her lower back. Her heart was pounding wildly and tears streaked down her face uncontrollably as she looked at the monster in front of her. He took her arm gently and pulled her forward, she stumbled and cried out as he let go of her arm to circle her waist.

On the way to Via Purifico the two Maesters were given Machina, they loaded them and held onto them tightly. A little away from her friend's eternal prison though Yuna heard a terrifying shot and the sickening sound a lifeless body falling limply to the floor. She looked in horror at Seymour as Kinoc lay dead behind them.

"W – What did you do that for?" She cried in terror thinking that the same fate awaited her. "What's going on?"

"Your friends wouldn't be able to get free if he was there would he?" Seymour sighed pulling her close and hugging her gently. "I couldn't stop them being sentenced – it was a struggle to stop them putting you on trial. I knew I would have to let them get sentenced, but your friends and you share a determination – Via Purifico will not hold them."

"You won't kill them?" Yuna asked feeling tears of relief well up in her eyes, Seymour shook his head and she buried her face into the soft fabric of his robe. He stroked her hair softly waiting for her to calm down finally she collected herself and with a deep blush apologised.

"Send him," Seymour said quietly walking far away from her Yuna looked around helplessly – she didn't have her staff. _You don't need it,_ she told herself, _you can call your aeons without it…you can perform a Sending without it too._ She danced around feeling slightly self-conscious as Seymour's eyes followed her about, the Pyreflies of the former Maester swamped around her body like an angry swarm of bees. But within a few minutes they had gone to the Farplanes. She walked over to Seymour and followed him to the entrance of Via Purifico – eagerly awaiting her friends to emerge.

"Won't they realise something's up when they find there is no mess and Maester Kinoc is missing?" She asked quietly after a few minutes.

"I prefer to use my magic – it's so much cleaner. Maester Mika and Kelk would have been expecting that," he looked at her carefully, "and as for Kinoc…I shall say he attacked you. I had no choice, he won't be missed really. It's a shame you're dead…you would have made a wonderful Maester." Yuna blushed and turned to look over at the view of Bevelle. It brought memories of her childhood back, the party when her father had left…the celebration when he had defeated Sin.

"Yuna!" She turned and saw Tidus emerging from the Via Purifico exit; she ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck letting the tears of her pained memories and the joy at seeing him, fall. "C'mon we have to go _now_," he whispered returning her hug but making no move to leave himself.

"I – I can't," Yuna whispered stepping back, "I…I made a promise." She stepped back from him and looked at all her friends – she felt like she was letting them down. But for some reason she felt like she was letting Auron down the most. "I'm sorry."

"As much as this reunion warms my heart," Seymour said sarcastically, "you really should leave now – unless you want to die." He cast a look at Auron and Yuna watched them curiously – was there something in that? Or was it just her imagination.

"Yuna…you are sure about this?" She turned to look at Auron but she couldn't meet his eyes. She nodded. "Very well," he walked past her resting his hand on her shoulder briefly, "we'll come for you." She knew Seymour hadn't heard that – she opened her mouth to reply but he had walked off. The others followed him, pausing briefly to hug her goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5: Travelling

Travelling.

The Maester and his young wife returned to his resident chambers soon after her friends had left. He gave her a few minutes to herself so that she could cry while he went and told the two Grand Maesters about the "incident." Yuna curled up into a small ball on the large bed and buried her face into the pillow. She couldn't block the disappointed look of her friends' faces from her mind.

The door opened and she bolted to her feet wiping her eyes fiercely, Seymour walked over to her and pulled her close. For a split second Yuna tried to pull free but she realised there was no point – she was married to him, not only that but she was no longer a Summoner. He'd won. She felt herself sag slightly in his arms as she realised this – he had won. He'd gotten what he wanted and she had lost everything.

"We leave for Guadosalam tomorrow," he said stroking her hair tenderly, "we'll be travelling in a caravan – you will stay in the back and out of sight." Yuna nodded to show she'd been listening and broke free from him. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at the toes of her boots. "I will get you something to eat,"

"I'm not hungry," Yuna shook her head blushing, "please…I'm fine."

"You haven't eaten since the day before the wedding – you've acquired an aeon in that time. You must be exhausted." But Yuna wasn't it must have been around two days since the wedding but she was fine – in some sort of way. "There is no point in arguing, Yuna."

"C – Can I come with you?" She asked standing up, "you said I can't be seen on the way to your home…I don't want to stay cooped up in here when it's my last day of some kind of freedom." Seymour nodded after a few minutes and gestured for her to stand up.

"We may meet Maester Mika, be polite." He said gently.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Yuna sighed and followed him not looking forward to the life that awaited her. The Bevelle kitchen was huge and Yuna paused seeing plenty of people inside – but before she could hide they spotted her. There were no frantic screams or people trying to attack her, the kitchen staff led her and Seymour to a table and started to prepare food for them both.

_What's going on?_ She thought, _do they not know he's dead – do they not know I'm supposed to be dead? But Seymour said…he said everyone knew – that's why I couldn't travel._ She rubbed her forehead warily. Seymour didn't seem to mind that people were talking to his wife and she smiled trying to be enthusiastic.

"Are you taking on another Guardian then?" A kitchen maid asked Yuna as she set a plate of food in front of her. For a split second Yuna's appetite had come back but now she had lost it again.

"E – Excuse me?" She stammered looking up at Seymour.

"The Lady and I have yet to discuss this," Seymour smiled at the girl and dismissed her. He didn't offer her an explanation and Yuna just stared at him for a few minutes. "Is there something wrong Yuna?"

"Maester –"

"Please we have no need for formalities." She blushed and looked down at her food silently.

"Sir – Seymour…I thought you said people believed I was dead. What's going on?" Seymour smiled and just ate his food, Yuna could only eat a little feeling sick with apprehension. What was going? "Seymour?"

"Maybe they just haven't heard the gossip yet."

"And when they do?"

"I'll deny it." Yuna looked at him slightly shocked – for something so serious she thought he would be more…concerned.

"If you're going to deny it why can't I be seen?"

"It'd look odd if people all over Spira started to see you – one or two people maybe but not so many in different places!" Yuna sighed and continued to pick at her meal. Seymour led her back to his chambers and she walked over to a window looking out over Bevelle feeling her heart twist painfully. "What's it like to be back home?"

"This isn't my home…Besaid is. It's where I grew up, where most of my memories are…"

"Do you not remember much about Bevelle?" Yuna shrugged blinking back tears.

"I remember the cheering when my father left…and the parties when he…" She choked back the word died. She'd never thought of him dying…she'd always said "when he defeated Sin" if someone had asked her about it. But now…she thought about him dying as he called the final Aeon and it broke her heart. "The Al Bhed…they're right aren't they?"

"About?"

"The teachings…everything. Machina can defeat Sin…that's why we can't use it. But why?" She asked turning to look at Seymour, "don't you want Sin defeated?" Seymour shrugged and didn't answer her – it was beginning to annoy her how he did that.

"We'll be leaving early tomorrow morning, before dawn." He said walking up to her and looking out the window, somewhere in the distance bells could be heard ringing. "We don't want you seen again, the people outside know." Yuna didn't say anything; she just stared out the window glumly.

The next morning Seymour shook Yuna awake, handing her a large cloak for her to wear once she'd changed. She noticed he was already dressed and looked like he'd packed everything during the night. Sleepily she picked up the clothes he'd left out for her and changed once he'd left to give her some privacy.

The cloak was thick and kept her warm from the morning chill; she flipped the hood up and walked out to meet Seymour. She saw two Guado guards walk over to them and pick up the suitcases, she followed Seymour quietly. The sky was still pitch black and she wandered what time it was. A cart with two Chocobos leading it stopped in front of them and Seymour helped her into the back.

It was like a very small one roomed home, there was a bed up against the wall opposite the entrance, an empty chest of drawers against the left wall and a small table with two chairs against the right wall. Yuna sat on one of the chairs peering out of a gap in the wooden doors watching as Seymour gave his orders.

He joined her after a few minutes, and soon their suitcases were bought in. It must have been about fifteen minutes before they finally left; Seymour pulled Yuna up and sat her on the opposite seat so that she wouldn't be spotted by extremely curious by-passers.

"We stop at night so you can stretch your legs," he said as they lurched to and fro. Yuna nodded but didn't say anything; she turned to peer out off a small crack in the wood of the carriage. The road was deserted, the sky was starting to turn a rose colour and she sighed. "Do you want to go back to bed?"

"No," she said sourly then blushed, "I'm fine…thank you." She pushed the hood of the cloak from her head but kept the rest of it on, it was still rather cold to take it off. She looked down at the table not quite able to look at Seymour, how had all of this happened? All she'd wanted to do was become a Summoner…to save Spira from Sin. A tear trickled down her cheek as she thought about everything…from the day her father had died…to now.

"Yuna?"

"I'm fine," she said covering up the action of wiping the tear away by coughing. He didn't press the matter and for that she was grateful, she didn't want to talk about how she was feeling. Not with him. After all he was the reason she was so upset. She peered through a tiny crack to watch the scenery go by, she missed how she could enjoy it by walking. Yes it had been tiring…but Spira was so beautiful…

As the day wore on she began to grow envious of the people passing by the carriage, they all seemed so happy…so free. She jumped when Seymour took her dainty hand in his large, long-fingered one and squeezed it gently. "It's almost dusk," he said quietly so a group of people chattering as they walked by wouldn't over hear him. "We'll stop at Lake Macalania…you can bathe there and stretch your legs."

Yuna just nodded, she pulled her hand free from his and curled up into a tight ball on the edge of the bed. She didn't want to be near him…but in such a close area it was rather hard to put space between them. Why couldn't he just ride outside, sit next to the driver and leave her in peace!


	6. Chapter 6: Lake Macalania

Lake Macalania

At long last the carriage drew to a halt and Yuna sat up from the bed eager to get out. As she stood up though Seymour pushed her back down gesturing for her to stay put. Scowling she ran a hand through her hair but stayed put, although why she didn't know…what did it matter if someone saw her? Why should she care anymore? Feeling mutinous she climbed to her feet and was just drawing the curtain that made up the carriage door when Seymour came back in.

"Yuna I know you're upset but is causing mass hysteria across Spira going to help?" He asked gently as he forced her carefully back into the carriage and blocked her path. "The people think you are dead, sent and now living on the Calm Lands in peace. Reunited with your father…do you not care what seeing you could cause them to do?" Yuna said nothing; she just sat back down on a chair and rested her forehead in her hands. "I was just checking to see if the coast was clear," he continued studying her reaction intently. "It is…you may go outside but be warned…stray from the lake and I shall be most displeased."

Yuna shuddered at the threatening tone in his voice and jumped out of the carriage. Although she'd been in the for only a day it felt so much longer! The cold air was pleasant against her skin and she inhaled deeply enjoying the way it caressed her lungs. She looked around and saw that Seymour had his back to her, along with a group of guards. She ducked behind a tree and stripped off, slipping into the water nervously. She didn't want them to see her…but the temptation of a nice bath in this perfect water was far stronger than her worries.

For a few minutes she swam about, blissfully unaware of anyone watching her. "The water is surprisingly pleasant, isn't it?" Yuna jumped and turned around horrified to see Seymour gliding over to her; apparently he'd had the same idea as her. She sunk lower into the water so that just her chin upwards was bobbing above the water and she tried to put as much distance between herself and Seymour. He was much too fast for her though and he placed a hand under her chin tilting it up to look at him. "You look beautiful in this light," he said leaning down to kiss her but Yuna turned her head away and he ended up brushing his lips against her cheek. "Yuna –"

"You know I don't love you," she said quietly, "you know that I only married you for the good of Spira…so don't start trying to woo me." She looked up at him slightly frightened by the calm smiling expression he wore. He didn't let go off her chin though, much to her horror he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close – she suddenly realised he too was naked and she began to feel panic rise up in her stomach.

"It doesn't matter why you married me," he said in his calm voice now trailing his hand down her cheek in a caressing manner while he kept a hold of her waist so she couldn't make a break for it. "What matters is that you are now my wife, and after all the inconvenience you have caused me the least you can do is be a proper wife. A kiss can do no harm can it?" And before Yuna could protest he had pressed his cool lips onto hers, cupping the back of her neck so that she had no chance of fighting him.

"Stop it! Please stop it," she whispered pleadingly finally wrestling her lips away from him and blinking back tears. She placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him away, wanting distance between them before he got other ideas. As she began to swim off he grabbed her arm holding onto it firmly.

"Yuna," he said in a waspish voice, "I am your husband and I demand respect from you." He whirled her around and pulled her close once more. "You accepted my marriage proposal before you found out about my father, before all of the…unfortunate incidents. So why should this change your mind?"

"I would have been able to continue my pilgrimage," she whispered nervously all of a sudden wishing she had decided to go for a bath.

"Perhaps," he nodded although his voice sounded as if he thought different. Yuna looked at him, unsure of what he meant…surely if she'd married him without all the fiasco before…she'd still be on her journey wouldn't she? Shaking her head she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and tried to free herself from him once more.

"Seymour please I'm getting cold, will you let me go so I can get back into the caravan?" She whispered, mercifully he released her and she swam back to the shore trying to keep as much as her body underwater. She found a clump of bushes she could quickly bathe and wash her hair behind without fear of being seen and soon she was out and wearing her clothes, ignoring the fact that she was still soaking wet.

She sat at the table shivering, her clothes stuck to her. She pulled on the cloak she'd been wearing that morning but that didn't offer her any warmth either. Time seemed to tick by slowly and she had no idea how much time was passing, but she could guess that so far it had been a good half hour. By now her clothes were beginning to dry but she was still freezing cold and her normally smooth skin was pure white and covered in goosebumps as she shivered in her seat with chattering teeth.

"Here," she looked up startled to see Seymour back in the caravan and draping one of his blue robes over her. "You look frozen." He said stroking her hair, Yuna closed her eyes biting back tears – she didn't want him touching her but she had to put up with it. She knew that now…what else could she do but put up with it? Was there any point in fighting him off?

"Thank you," she whispered thickly, just because she thought she had to say something. And she was grateful for the warmth the robe provided her; she pulled the edges closer together and sort of nestled into it to get warmer.

"You should get some sleep," he said continuing to stroke her hair, "we have a long journey till we get home."

"I don't care…I'm not tired or anything." Yuna said in a muffled voice although it was plainly a lie, the robe was so warm and comforting…it was like she was being put under a spell. She looked up at Seymour shocked by the thought, and saw that indeed she was. His intense look but gentle touched proved he was working magic on her. She didn't have time to throw him a loathing look, as she made eye contact with him she fell straight into a deep sleep.

Seymour gently gathered her up into his arms, she felt so small wrapped up in his thick blue robe which was more than three times her size. He placed her on the bed and carefully lay down beside her pulling her close, it felt as if they were a proper husband and wife now. Her sleeping peacefully in his arms as she should be and him looking thoughtful…

_She's a danger still,_ a voice in his head chided as he rested his chin on top of her damp head. _She's still a Summoner…_ He knew of a way to strip her of her summoning abilities, but it'd be painful…perhaps cruel. But in the long run it'd be best for them both – best for her. She'd accept her life…she wouldn't keep thinking that she was a Summoner, she'd accept that she was just a normal woman. A strong and determined woman but nevertheless a woman…maybe he'd let her keep the ability to use her white magic…but only if she was good.

"Oh my dear sweet Yuna," he murmured brushing his lips against her hair gently. She didn't even stir, the spell he'd cast would keep her in a deep sleep. She probably wouldn't wake until a good few hours after noon the next day.


End file.
